


And They All Lived Happily Ever After The End

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Everybody Lives, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, IgNoct, Lunoct, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Open Marriage, as in no relation to canon at all, but this had to happen so i could get on with my life, everybody lives au, i really hate it tbh, implied ignoct, implied lunyx, implied ships, just to make it extra clear this is an AU, listen i don't write fix it fic, luna is cool with that, lunyx, noctis is very gay, the things i do for my friends i swear to the six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Nobody is dead, Insomnia is restored, Noctis is on the throne, and he and Luna got hitched. It's wonderful, great, fantastic, and perfect. Except it kinda isn't, but Luna is going to Fix It All cause that is What She Does, by Astrals.This is an AU. It's never even been in the same room as canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thrasirshall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrasirshall/gifts).



“Noctis,” Lunafreya settled herself into the lush chair opposite her husband and folded her hands in her lap. “We need to talk.”

Noctis, for his part, did his best to hold it together. Having heard that those words from the mouth of a woman were as good as another declaration of war, he blinked and neutralized his expression. He hoped. “Of course. What’s on your mind?”

Luna was far from stupid. She would not be a particularly effective Queen if she were stupid and if there was one thing that she was it was an extremely effective Queen. It was whispered in more than one quiet corner that it was she and not Noctis who was running Insomnia these days and while there was some truth to that – she was devastatingly diplomatic, shockingly level-headed, and as gently stubborn as a behemoth with a full belly and nowhere to be but right where it was – she would never admit to that.

Not that Noctis was hopeless, he was just very much unprepared for the task of King. After all, his own father didn’t expect him to survive defeating the Darkness and so very little expectation was placed on him from a young age. He was a kind, fair, and well-informed King who was adored by his people for his ability to relate to them on a personal level. But that didn’t help him deal with any affairs of state.

Thank the Six he had Luna to walk him through _that_. And to her relief, he was proving a fast learner. But six months in to their marriage and seven months after he took the throne, things were not all sylleblossoms and sunshine in their domestic life. It had to be addressed and it was going to be Luna that had to address it.

“You’re not happy,” she began, looking straight at him to watch his reaction. “And there is no reason for you to pretend to be.”

“Wh-what?” Sputtering. Nice. “What makes you say that?” He shifted, trying to sit up straighter like a real, actual adult.

His posture was giving him away and Luna had to smile. Because he was twitching his shoulders in that weird shrug thing he did when he was nervous. But at least he wasn’t denying it.

“I say it because it is true.” Luna sighed and cut straight to the point, her voice gentle as she leaned toward him slightly. “We have been wed for half a year and the people of the world expect an heir. An heir that there would be no issue in us providing if you were even remotely interested in creating one.”

Noctis went the sweetest shade of pink and Luna smiled at him. “It’s fine, you know,” she encouraged. “I don’t think either of us really thought this was a romantic match.”

Noctis tried several times to start talking, monosyllables eking out of his very dry mouth, but he got nowhere. He finally stopped trying and clamped his mouth shut, counting backwards from ten in his head to get a grip on himself.

“Luna,” he began, equally gentle in his tone, “I love you. I don’t quite understand….” Then it hit him. His heart sank into his stomach and he felt sick. The bitter tang of bile rose in his throat, his heart raced, and he could only stare at her, feeling disconnected from his body and the room as he asked, “Luna, do you want a divorce?”

Now it was her turn to stare. She jerked upright and looked at him as if he’d just started speaking Old Lucian at a dinner party, her eyes going wide and her mouth twisting in a shocked and maybe just a little appalled curl. “What? No! Astrals, Noctis,” now she was getting amused and made no effort to hide the giggles that were bubbling up, “You do get strange ideas.”

Now he was just hurt. And scared out of his wits because Luna – his childhood friend, the woman that he idolized and clung to in the darkest times of his life, the woman he lost then found again, his wife – was giggling into her hand while he was trying to pick up the pieces of an almost-ruined heart. Okay, that was a little melodramatic but it was still kind of true. “This isn’t funny,” he insisted, shifting again, this time to try to melt into the plush white leather. “You tell me that our sex life isn’t satisfactory and then say that this isn’t a romantic match, what am I supposed to think?”

Luna tried to get a handle on her laughter and did a very manful job of it but she couldn’t rid herself of the smile that insisted on lingering. She gave him an affectionate look just the same as she flopped backwards, “Oh, Noctis. You are as gay as the Rites of Spring.”

There was that blush again, this time a deeper shade of pink and Noctis could feel the heat crawling up his cheeks to his hairline. Oh sweet Shiva’s tits, this wasn’t happening. He’d worked really hard to not have her know. He didn’t want her to be hurt or feel inadequate or for things to be awkward.

Because he had to face facts, as Gladio always liked to remind him, and the facts were very plainly written in the line of Kings that came before him. He had more than one homosexual forbearer, some who were more open about it than others, and that had never ended well either for them or their spouse. He had no desire to drag Luna into any scandals. She deserved better than that.

“Luna, I’m so sorry.” What else was he supposed to say? “I swear to you that this isn’t about you not being enough.”

“Noctis.”

He stared at the floor, sinking feeling coming back in full force, “I do love you, and I promise you I’ll try to do better…”

“Noctis!” Luna got up from her seat and knelt down to look him in the eye. “I know all that and it’s fine.”

He looked for all Eos like he’d short circuited. Luna smiled at him and shoved the desire to laugh back as far as she could. His eyes so blank, mouth hanging open just a little; he clearly didn’t expect that. But that was all the opening she needed.

“Do you think that I would have brought this up if I didn’t think it was workable? Eventually, we will have to have a child but that doesn’t have to happen right _now_. If you could be with someone who suited you better…,”

Noctis snapped out of his reverie at that and insisted, “You suit me perfectly, Luna.”

“… then it would make that part of our marriage less taxing for you when the time comes, I think,” she finished, ignoring him completely.

“Luna,” Noctis swallowed hard, not wanting to be violently wrong for the third time in less than twenty minutes, “what are you saying, exactly?”

Her sweet face cocked slightly to the side and she looked him straight in the eye. “It’s Ignis, isn’t it? No,” she snapped, holding out a hand to stop whatever he was about to try to say, “Don’t try to deny it, I have eyes and ears and am not some sheltered damsel who has no knowledge of the ways of the world. Ignis might never give himself away but you, sweet Noctis,” her voice eased again and she tucked a stray hair behind his ear, “Are about as subtle as an MT in a crystal shop.”

The sound Noctis made was a cross between someone being abjectly horrified, deeply offended, and completely found out. Not to mention outmaneuvered and left standing naked at the front of the class. It was, in short, everything he had nightmares about only with fewer peas and Luna wasn’t crying.

That last bit saved the situation, really.

“I’m sorry, Luna,” he said again, not sure what she was wanting at this point and his track record wasn’t great this afternoon. “I don’t want this to be weird for you. Just, tell me what you want me to do.”

The words of one of her very favorite people came to her mind just then, making her smile as she sighed contentedly. Oh, hi there OPENING. Prompto really was a lot of fun. She made a mental note to do something extra nice for him this week.

“I need you to make arrangements with your Advisor to continue your relationship as it was before we married.” The sound Noctis made then was strangled and he twitched his shoulders again. “Don’t worry, he’s amenable to it.”

“You talked to him about this?!” If he ever breathed normally again Noctis would be amazed. “Luna! Why did you do that?”

Now it was her turn to be surprised, “You expected me not to? When it comes to your happiness, Noctis, it is not something I am willing to leave to chance. Had Ignis proved unwilling, I would have never brought this up at all. I am not,” she stated firmly, sitting back on her heels, “In the business of causing pain to others.”

Noctis bit back the sarcastic reply that came to his head at hearing that. It wouldn’t help and in all truth, he appreciated her paving the way for him. But that appreciation opened up a new line of thought to him, causing him to ask fretfully, “What about you? Where would this… arrangement leave you?”

Because if he was going to be fair - and he was – this couldn’t be a one-sided affair. Oh that was a bad word choice. Was it an affair? If his wife not only knew but very nearly set the whole thing up?

Wait, he couldn’t be going down that rabbit hole right now. He had to focus. He leaned forward and rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a serious look, “I will not have you left alone in all this. I will not abandon you, not for anything on Eos.”

Luna patted his leg and stood up, “Oh no, that’s the next part of my idea.” Her easy smile parted just enough to allow her to bite her lower lip as she asked, “You have met Nyx Ulrich.”

Noctis might not be batting a thousand in this conversation with his wife but it did not take a magitek scientist to know where this was going.

“Your Glaive bodyguard?” Noctis blinked, wide-eyed. “The King-for-a-night?” When Luna confirmed this with an enthusiastic nod of her head, Noctis looked away, staring out the window as he collected himself.

He thought of a lot of things in the few minutes that he mulled this new information over. Ulrich had more access to her than anyone save Noctis himself – the man could even forbid her maids from getting near her. That was a bit unsettling and he just had to ask, “So have you two….”

“Of course not,” Luna replied. “I would never stoop to unfaithfulness.”

“Then what are you suggesting?” Noctis regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth and tried to recover. “I… You just… What I mean is…”

Luna sighed. “What I am suggesting is that we both are allowed to peruse whatever emotional and physical relationships we want outside of one another with the caveat of being completely open and honest with each other about it.”

“ _Completely_ honest?” He was really not good at this conversation and decided to just dive in face first since that was what he was doing anyway.

“Well,” Luna finally faltered her face a mask of apprehension. “I am not sure that I want to know every minute detail of your time with Ignis, but if that’s what will make you more comfortable, I would gladly hear it.” Bahamut’s buffed armor, she hoped it didn’t come to that.

Noctis’s mouth moved but nothing came out for several seconds. When it finally did, “No. Uh, no. No. No that’s okay. Um. No, I don’t think that’d be quite right. I think that would be a really bad idea, actually.”

“Oh good, so do I,” her relief was plain and she did not care. She sank back in to the chair opposite him and they eyed each other for several long, silent minutes.

Finally, Noctis broke the silence as only he could. “Ulrich, huh?” He nodded appreciatively, raising his eyebrows as he considered the man in question. “Can you really bounce a gil off his ass, or is that just a myth?”


	2. Epilogue: And Then There Were Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sort of figured if I was going to stoop to writing an Everybody Lives AU, I might as well make it as amusing as possible. Remember kids, never do anything half-assed. Whole-ass one thing (or in this case all-ass it.)
> 
> Again, this is an AU. It isn't even aware that canon exists.

EPILOGUE

Noctis strode down the short back hallway to Luna’s study, listening carefully to make sure that he would not interrupt her should she still have any of the Sisters of the Ruling Council still with her. He didn’t like to interrupt their weekly ‘tea and trashings’ meetings because he was sure that he came in for his fair share of long-suffering sighing. Plus, some of the most sound and useful public policy came out of those meetings and he enjoyed being able to approve wholeheartedly and get to praise them all for their forethought and genius.

It took a great deal of worry off his mind, after all.

All was quiet, however so he let himself in with a quick knock. Luna was behind her desk writing with her face scrunched up. Nyx, who’d made himself at home with his feet on the coffee table and a book in hand, tensed, looked his way, then relaxed again, raising a hand in greeting. Noctis returned the gesture then tilted his head towards the door, indicating that he’d like a word alone with Luna.

Nyx nodded before he rolled out of his seat and headed for the main passageway door, clicking it shut behind him.

“Luna,” Noctis began before being halted by her raising a finger, finishing the line she was on, then looking up at him. She looked very unhappy and Noctis was derailed from his original purpose. “Six, what’s happened?”

“Another note sent home from pre-school. Rory’s been climbing the cubbies again.” She rolled her eyes and sat back. “How many times have we talked to her about this?”

Noctis sank into one of the chairs opposite and sighed. “Too many. I am surprised they think we can actually do anything about it.” He grumbled, “Probably voted for that embarrassing name.”

Luna let out a rather unattractive snort of laughter but scolded him gently, “You get what you ask for when you let the people decide what to name your heir. I’m confident that ‘Aurora’ was meant to show appreciation for all you’d done.”

Noctis was not convinced and it was written all over his face. “Well, I’m not going to punish a four year old for wanting to get to the cheese crackers. I hope you are letting them know that their inability to deal with a normal four-year-old is noted and we’ll find another school for her next year.”

“That’s not a bad idea, actually,” Luna mused for a moment. “Because if they can’t handle Rory climbing the cubbies imagine their reactions to Calliope!”

Both sat in wide-eyed silence for several minutes, mulling over the implications of that statement. Noctis could only blink and try to maintain his composure as the vivid mental image of Calliope, all wild hair and bright eyes, crashing against the staid preschool teachers who thought cubby-climbing a sin against the Six.

He failed. His face split into a wide grin and he laughed. “I can’t make that decision, but with Bahamut as my witness, I’ll back it 100%!”

Luna smothered her own giggles in her hand and her shoulders shook as she warmed to the idea. Calliope’s paternity was not common knowledge, but in the tightly closed circle of people who did know that she was Nyx’s child it explained a LOT. Publically, she was Noctis and Luna’s second-born – the Spare, so to speak – but within the closely guarded confines of their family, even Calliope knew who her daddy was.

It was challenging to maintain, but they managed it.

“I’ll speak to Nyx about it later on. I can’t imagine he will have any objections,” she snickered.

That reminded Noctis of why he was here in the first place, “Speaking of asking Nyx,” he said, growing serious, “I have a request.”

Luna furrowed her brow and cocked her head, “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, not in the slightest,” Noctis rushed to assure her. “All is well. But I’ve had an idea that I’m not all that comfortable bringing up to him directly, yet. I thought I would run it by you first, as you think of everything.”

Luna was intrigued and leaned forward, her elbows on the desk. “Go on.”

Noctis got just a little bit pink but held it together a lot better than he had six years before. The simple fact that he’d had this thought in the first place was a testament to the fact that Luna had been very right in her suggestion of this non-traditional domestic arrangement then. Luna, as he had said, thought of everything.

“I’ve talked to Ignis about this and he is on board, but do you suppose that you and Nyx might be interested in a foursome?”

 


	3. POSTSCRIPT: And Baby Makes Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this save the fact that if I am going to break it, I'm going to be impressive about it. At this point, I think I am pushing the limits of believability and skating blythely into completely out of character.
> 
> This is an AU. It departed the land of canon for the astral realm during a Skype conversation about a month ago.

POSTSCRIPT: Fifteen Years Later

Ignis Scientia, Royal Advisor to the One hundred and fourteenth King of Lucis, was considered to be a very wise and learned man. His opinion on a range of topics was heralded as the best there was ot be had and he had learned early on in his post that he could wield an extreme amount of power just by suggesting something. Which meant that if he was to be effective in his role, he had to know when to keep his mouth shut.

And as he watched the youngest child of the Royal house play in her first ever away tennis match, he reflected that perhaps it was better that he had managed to remain silent on how two blue-eyed parents could not possibly produce a green-eyed child. After all, his pride in his daughter was certainly not any less for lack of that knowledge.


End file.
